Blind Faith
by AnimeKawaiiPower
Summary: In a battle with Yukari, Kuroh's life changes. Will he be able to remain strong and get back up on his feet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *SPOILERS* Welcome to my first chapter! :3 Enjoy!

By the way, this takes place during Missing Kings, when they are rescuing poor little Anna. ;-;

Kuroh P.O.V.

Yukari slashes at me ruthlessly in the air. I can't block any of his attacks. I finally hit the ground, I am on my knees now, using my sword to support me. I grit my teeth and charge at him. I blocks me effortlessly. He smiles. "Just as pathetic as ever, Kuroh."

I make another slash, yet he blocked it again, as if this was an everyday occurrence. He sighs. He then makes an attack this time, he slashes, I feebly block. He makes another, this time I feel a tingly sensation across my eyes. Then burning. I put a hand to my eyes. I hear laughter.

"Hmph, looks like your on the losing end Kuroh."

Neko P.O.V.

I watch from down below, eyes wide. I can barely see what is going on up there, I saw that they were exchanging slashes. Then I heard Kuroh.

"Agh!" He seems to be losing...

I gasp when I see Kuroh covering his eyes, blood slipping in between his fingers. He falls to his knees. Yukari says something, smiling. I can't hear what he had said. Anna is next to me, her eyes narrowed.

A green parrot lands on Yukari's shoulder. "That is enough now." The parrot straightens his wings. "We are not after the Red King. That means we are no longer after the girl now."

The Sparkly Man sighs and sheathes his sword. "I will not be satisfied without a head, but I'll live." He looks at Kuroh. "We'll meet again, Kuro-Chan." With that, they start to walk away. "Oh, and we have a present for you all!" The Sparkly man laughs and leaves.

I run to Kuroh and put my hands on his shoulders. "Kurosuke!" I suddenly hear I huge BOOM. I screech and look up, Anna is blocking the beam of light coming towards us. Kuroh tenses at the sound.

"This time, I'll protect!" She says in a determined voice.

I wrap my arms around Kuroh, who seems barely conscious. He still covers his eyes, looking pained. I frown. Anna looks like she's losing strength, the sheild fades away, but then I see a blue one. The blast is now gone, and Munakata collapses his shield. Anna glances at us.

"How is he?" She asks.

I blink a few times. "I dunno, he looks like he is in pain."

"I'm fine." Kuroh says weakly.

"Kurosuke, no you are not! Why are you covering your eyes?" I am confused why he's doing that.

"Yukari got my eyes." He gives a shaky breath.

I tighten my lips. Will he be okay? Sure, I like Shiro and fish better, but he's still my friend...

Munakata walks towards us. "We can tend to your wounds now."

I then notice that my arm is bleeding. I nod, glancing at Kuroh. His hand isn't covering his eyes now, I think he's unconscious. Munakata picks up Kuroh, his arm around his shoulder, another under his knees. We all start to walk out of the building.

Kuroh P.O.V.

I vaguely feel myself being picked up. I feel heavy and tired. I hear muffled voices around me. I can't make out the words. There is a sharp pain stinging my eyes. I feel myself being put down now, then nothing.

~.~.~

I hear snoring. I run my hand across what's under me, it feels like a blanket. I hear a beep, a steady rhythm. The air smells of sterile alcohol. I must be in a hospital. I feel my eyes, they are wrapped in a bandage it seems. I sit up, I then regret it. lay back down, wincing.

I hear a yawn. "Nee, Kurosuke, your awake!" Neko's voice sounds from across the room.

"Ah, Neko." I say quietly.

I hear her walking towards me, then the legs of a chair scrapping against the floor as it gets pulled out. "Your a sleepyhead! You were sleeping for two days straight!" She chuckles.

I am surprised at this. Two days? "Hm."

I hear the chair squeak as Neko shifts. I feel myself being pulled into a hug, and I hear sobs. "I thought that the Sparkly Man was going to kill you!"

I pet Neko's head. "Well, no need to worry. I'm alive, aren't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! ;3 This is fun to write. Now, please review! I tend to not continue without reviews. When I get favorites and follows, and no reviews, it makes me feel like I'm wasting my time. ;-; I spent all day on this for you guys. ;w;

Kuroh P.O.V.

I listen to the clock tick. I have been here for a week, and it's driving me crazy. Neko stays here often, and Anna visits occasionally. But I need to get out of here. I'm keep on thinking about how my future will be. Will I be able to see again? I need to be able to protect Shiro when he comes back. I'm useless if I can't see. I also feel paranoid, Yukari could just walk right in and kill me. I need to stay alive for Shiro, and Neko. grit my teeth and sigh. I then hear the door open. I sit up.

"Ah, Mr. Yatogami. We can remove the bandages now." I hear the doctor say.

I nod. Maybe I'll be able to see...? I hear his steps drawing closer. He starts to undo the bandage. Once the bandage is completly off, he backs up. "Alright." He says. "Now, there is some scarring I'm afraid."

I open my eyes, darkness. That's all I see. It's official, I'm blind. I blink a few times. "Will I ever be able to see again?" I know it's a stupid question.

"I... I'm afraid the chance of that is about the size of a human being able to fly."

I smirk at this. That's already possible. Shiro can fly. I immediately wipe the smirk off my face. He has no idea about that stuff.

"What I'm saying is that you won't be able to see again." He sighs.

"When will I be able to leave?" I ask.

"Well, from the looks of it, either tomorrow or the day after that." I hear him leave.

I feel my eyes, I feel a scar running across them. I place my hands on my lap. I wonder how bad it is. Neko will tell me, she's at least honest. The door opens yet again.

"Hello Kuroh." It's Anna's quiet voice.

"Greetings."

"I see that you got the bandages off." I hear hear sit down.

I nod.

"Well, I came to tell you. When you get out of here, you are welcome to stay with Homra as long as you like. The Green Clan is targeting you two, right?"

I sigh. "Thank you for the offer, and I'm not sure if they are. I'll talk yo Neko about it." I force a smile.

"Alright. She actually been staying at Homra when she's not here." Anna chuckles lightly. "Her and Yata don't get along well."

"Well, she isn't very modest, and Yata seems to be sensitive to that, so that makes sense." I cross my arms. "Such an indecent lady."

Neko P.O.V. (A day after)

I sit on the couch in Homra, eating some pastries Izumo made. "These are good!" I say, my mouth full of food.

Izumo smiles. "Thank you."

Yata suddenly screams from another room. He storms into the main room, his face red. "Why is you're underwear on my bed?!"

"I took them off, I don't like underwear!" I pout.

Yata's face gets even more red now. "Well, I'm not touching them! Get them out of my room!"

"Nee, baka!" I get up and go to his room. I pick up my underwear and put them under his bed. "Nya, now he won't see them!" I go back into the main room and eat the pastries again.

Yata walks away, muttering.

I look at Anna, who is sitting on a barstool sipping a milkshake.

"Hey Anna, did you know that Kuroh gets out of the hospital today?" I smile.

"I did not. So, what did he say about going to Homra?"

"He said that he can't protect me now. So he agreed to going here! Well, at least until Shiro comes back." I lick the foraging off of one of the pastries.

Anna nods. "I'm glad that he agreed. If he couldn't fight off Yukari before, he wouldn't be able to now." Anna takes a sip of her milkshake.

I nod, frowning. "I want Shiro to come back... He'll protect us all." I wrap my arms around myself.

"I'm sure he'll return soon." Anna looks at me, smiling lightly.

~.~.~

I walk down the street with Kuroh now. He just got released. I offered for him to hold my hand, but he declined, and put his hand on my shoulder. I smile.

"Nee, Izumo makes good cupcakes!" I tell Kuroh.

Kuroh blinks a few times, as if I just snapped him back to reality. "Oh, does he?"

I nod, licking my lips. I then just realize that Kuroh can't see that. "Nya, yes. But they don't have enough frosting!" I pout.

"Hm."

I stop walking once we are in front of Homra. Kuroh bumps into me.

"Ah, sorry." He says.

"We're here!"

Kuroh sighs. I open the door and walk in, Kuroh follows.

Anna smiles. "Welcome."

Kuroh bows. "Thank you for letting us stay here for the time being."

Anna nods. "It's no problem."

Kuroh straightens. "So, please tell me. Has Neko been behaving herself?"

Yata crosses his arms, his face red again. "I found her underwear on my bed!"

I look to the side whistling.

"Neko, please try to be decent."

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

Kuroh P.O.V.

I am on the couch now, sitting next to Neko. I am grateful that they let us stay here. We have nothing to pay them back with, yet they still let us stay here. Anna seems to be happy with Neko. Their friends anyway it seems. Neko is rambling on eight now about how much she loves fish. She pokes my arm.

"Kurosuke, what type of fish was that? When you first met Shiro and tried to kill him?"

I facepalm. "Mackerel."

"Wait, you tried to kill your own King?" Yata asks.

"Well, at first I assumed that he was the Colourless King. I wasn't his Clansman at the time." I smile slightly.

"Oh."

"I remember when you ran into that wall, because I used my awesome powers!" Neko laughs.

I sigh, smiling. "Well, it might of been funny to you. But it wasn't fin on the other side."


End file.
